


This was a mistake.

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lime and Black have known each other for a long time, and are currently best friends, but their relationship could become something more.*Contains detailed depictions about murder, and sex.*
Kudos: 3





	This was a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black finds out about Lime's secret

Lime kept an eye on Black as he was doing wires in electrical, as most crewmates knew that this room in particular was a death trap. Lime felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he stood in the room alone with Black. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, he was his friend. Not only his friend, but his best friend.  
"Oh God not now." He whispered with frustration. Black looked back. " You doing okay there Lime? If you need help with your task I can help" Lime looked back at him, still facing the wall. " I just feel sick." Black's expression changed, and now he looked worried. Black was good with medicine and stuff like that, that's what he was known for back at headquarters. Black got up and touched his shoulder. Lime jumped, Black looked directly at Lime, "You're burning up!" Lime felt frusterated with his feelings, they were so confusing.. At least he didn't have a visable signs. Black sounded worried, "Forget my Task, I need to get you to medbay! Give me your hand." Lime looked at Black and then lended Black his hand." Wow, Your pulse is very unrhythmatic and fast, you must definitely be sick." Black was super close to him now, he felt his heart race even faster. Black looked scared, "Calm down a bit." Lime couldn't calm down. Why did he feel like this? Is this normal? Black grabbed Lime's hand and said with a stern voice, "We definitely need to get you to medbay to get you scanned." Lime started to freak out. He would find out. Lime yanked back. "I don't like the scanner- It scares me." Black sighed. " I'll just do a physical on you then. "

They arrived at medbay and Lime felt like he was going to faint. Black pointed at a bed, "Sit." Lime slowly sat down, he started shaking. Black looked very worried and scared, "I know how much you hate physicals, it's either that or you scan, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to feel around." Lime nodded. Black grabbed a tool from the tray to check his temperature. "You know how this goes, hold it in your hand untill it beeps." Lime grabbed the little tool and held it. About 20 seconds later it made a high pitch beeping noise and Lime let go of it. Black grabbed it and he looked mortified. "249 QUANTIMS? THATS ALMOST DOUBLE THE NORMAL AMOUNT, ITS SUPPOSED TO BE 180 QUANTIMS." Black looked panicked, and grabbed another tool, which was used to give an accurate number for your pulse. He held it against the wrist of Lime's hand and at this point Black was extremely scared. "It came back as.. Nothing?" Lime chuckled, "Wrong hand." Black laughed nervously, "Of course." Black started shaking. "Okay so you are definitely not sick, this is much worse." Lime looked down and it was so high it didn't even register. Lime gulped. Black looked at Lime, "Be honest with me? Were you thinking of something perverted?" Lime stayed silent. Lime started fidigiting. "It's okay if you were, I need to know. You don't have to tell me the specifics, just a yes or no answer." " Yes", Lime said, his voice cracking. Black looked calmer now. " You should have told me this in the first place, It's normal to have feelings like this, even if you were an Imposter. I understand these feelings, it happens to all of us, well, most of us." Lime slapped himself it the face and Black looked at him worried. " Why'd you do that?" Lime didn't really know why he did that. "I don't know..I'm just... Frusterated." Black sat beside Lime, "I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything. Lime felt his heart rate faster and Black hugged him. Lime felt his body heat up again. "You know, if you like me it's fine. You don't have to say anything. Just... " Black hugged him tighter. " Don't scare me like that again." Lime felt his body tremble. "Black....I have something to show you." He needed to tell the truth now, he had been hiding it for so long. Black backed away. "What is it?" Lime felt nervous, he slowly let his mouth open. A long, slimy black tongue fell out, covered with barbs. Black looked in shock. "You're...The imposter." Lime felt ashamed. "I don't want to be the Imposter..But..I've had to deal with this since the beginning. I don't even like killing people." Lime started breaking down and Black ran over to Lime. "Its okay. Tell me, how many have you killed." Black knew a lot about Imposters and how they need to eat crewmates to survive. "I've been starving myself, I don't want to kill anybody, I haven't killed anyone on the ship but-" Black looked at him worryingly. " Are you hungry?" Lime nodded. " I haven't eaten since I got on the ship." Black looked around and then looked at his hands. He shoved his non dominate hand into his face "Eat my hand." Lime looked shocked. "I can't." Black sighed. "Well then we have no choice but to kill a crewmate. Which one annoys you the most. " Lime said with a hint of anger. "Red. He keeps teasing me about how I love you. " Lime didn't know if he loved Black yet, right now he still had mixed feelings. He saw Black blush a tiny bit but then he coughed, "How do you feel about killing him?" Lime already knew what his answer was. "He needs to die." Black looked amused. "Alright then, if you don't finish eating the body I'll preserve it. Now. Let's find him. "


End file.
